total drama: sanowoii island
by IJSOSPPPS
Summary: Since it hasn't been on the air for a while Chris decides to make a brand new season with a new island and 16 new competitors (10/16)
1. ep1 welcome to sanowoii island

Chris: "welcome total drama fans to a brand new spanking season of Total drama! With a very very non mechanical new island called: Sanowoii Island! It is known for its very weird weather changes throughout the years, there are also stories of a tribe that lives on this very island is always hiding through the deep forest of this island!" *camera switches to eyes peeking through a bush*

"So get ready for a heart wrenching tear jerking season of Total Drama: Sanowoii Island!"

(intro plays through)

Chris: "here we are, the docks of Sanowoii Island! And there is our brand new 16 contestants!"

*camera switches to a yacht with 16 teens on it*

Chris: "first meet the geek, Phil!"

(Phil is average height with brown straight hair and has glasses and is very skinny he is wearing an orange shirt with brown pants)

Phil: *looks at the camera and faints*

Chris: "yikes! Someone might need to check on him… anyways the animal know it all, Felix!"

(Felix is tall with brown spiky hair and is muscular he is wearing a grey vest with blue pants)

*Felix is seen running his hand through the water*

Chris: "Quinn and Mia!"

(Quinn is average height, Puerto Rican, has black spiky hair and is relatively skinny he wears a faded blue hoodie with white sleeves and is wearing black jeans )

(Mia is a little shorter than Quinn and has black spiky hair that goes to her shoulders she wears a turquoise long sleeve with black skinny jeans)

Both: "Hi!" *they both wave to the camera and are laughing*

Chris: "Erin!"

(Erin is short with brown straight short hair she is also very quiet she wears a green long sleeve with blue skinny jeans)

*Erin waves to the camera but gets pushed out of the way*

Chris: "Patrick and Ralph!"

(Patrick is tall with brown slicked back hair wearing a neon pink polo shirt with khakis)

(Ralph is short with black curly hair wearing a brown hoodie and black jeans)

*Patrick and Ralph are fighting on the boat and they both fall in the ocean*  
Chris: "Manny, Lilly, and Julie!"

(Manny is average height with black messy hair he is wearing a blue shirt with black pants)

(Lilly is same height as Manny with brown straight hair, she is wearing a yellow spaghetti strap with white pants)

(Julie is short with long curly ginger hair, she is wearing an amber crop top with black jeans)

*they are seen socializing but Manny trips off the rails into the ocean*

Chris: "Brock, Brenda, Patricia, and Jacob!"

(Brock and Jacob are brothers, brock has long blonde hair while jacob has short blondish brown hair, they are both average height, brock is wearing a black muscle shirt with grey shorts and a red hat while jacob is wearing a greenish brown long sleeve with black pants)

(Patricia is short, chubby, and has brown short messy hair, she is wearing a tan crop top with brown shorts)

(Brenda is average height with red and black short hair, she is pale and she is wearing a black shirt and black skirt)

Brock: *shaking Jacob* "WE ARE ON TV BRO!"

Jacob: "ye-yes we-we a-are"

*brenda sighs and patricia pushes the brothers off the deck*

Brothers: "Aaaahhhh!"

*they both fall where we meet the last two*

Chris: and Julissa and Samantha

(Samantha is average height and is skinny with glasses, she is wearing a aqua sweater with a black skirt)

(Julissa is average height and is athletic wearing a peach colored sleeveless hoodie with black sweats)

*the boat stops at the dock and the door opens*

*everyone walks out of the boat*

Chris: "one, two, five, seven, eight, nine, eleven, thirteen…. Welp, we're missing three people but oh well-"

Anonymous: "WAIT!"

*camera switches to patrick, manny, and ralph swimming to shore*

*camera flashes*

*now everyone is in the clearing of the island*

Chris: "so now that everyone is here, let's get onto the challen-"

Jacob: "wait aren't we supposed to be on teams?"

Chris: "interrupt me like that again and you'll be first to go on the new shameful way out of the island"

*jacob gulps*

Chris: "so let's get onto the challenge!"

*camera flashes*

Chris: "First challenge is simple, just race from this part of the island to the other side! First two to get there get a surprise, ready? We start in three, two, one GO!"

*chris blows an air horn and everyone takes off*

*camera flashes*

*camera switches back to Quinn, Mia, Brock, and Jacob walking through the forest*

Quinn: "so what will you guys do if you win?"

Brock: "probably buy myself a house so I won't live with my ma and pops"

Jacob: "I would use it to get an education

Mia: "I honestly don't know what I would do with it…"

*Mia sighs and stares at Quinn with a sparkle in her eyes*

*confessional*

Mia: "so, I have a little bit of a crush on Quinn, you see, we knew each other since we were in first grade and i don't know why but I grew a crush on him and the only reason I joined was because he did"

*end of confessional*

Quinn: "I would probably give it to charity or use it to fly my parents out here to canada!"

Jacob: "I honestly didn't think you would be that kind…"

Quinn: "welp never judge a book by it's cover heh"

*camera switches to manny, patrick and everyone else walking in a group*

*patrick and manny are fighting*

Felix: "WILL YOU GUYS STOP!"

Patrick: "ugh stop talking you are gonna give me a disease"

*felix rolls his eyes and sees the finish line*

Felix: *gasps*

Brenda: "you're acting like you see the finish line.."

*felix runs a few feet ahead and the speakers come on*  
Chris: "felix and brock win!"

Manny: "wait where did brock come from?"

Chris: "Quinn, Mia, Brock, and Jacob went around and brock came first while the others got lost… it would have been good content but the footage was cut…"

*camera switches to chris in the clearing*

Chris: "probably so many things you are wondering, how did the footage get cut? How did brock get to the finish line so fast? What will brock and felix get? Find out when we get back on Total Drama: Sanowoii Island!"

 **Cut to commercial**

Chris: "so now that everyone is here brock and felix here is your prize:

You guys get to select your team colors names and team mates! Brock you are up first!"

Brock: "team color: orange, team name: uhh the feral foxes i don't know.. (a logo of a fox with rabies pops up colored in orange)

Felix: "blue, psychotic penguins" (a logo of a bug-eyed penguin pops up colored in blue)

Chris: "heh heh, love your team names! So go ahead and pick your team mates dodgeball style! Brock?"

Brock: "jacob!"

Felix: "quinn"

Brock: "patrick"

Felix: "mia"

Brock: "julissa"

Felix: "brenda"

Brock: "phil"

Felix: "lilly"

Brock: "samantha"

Felix: "ralph"

Brock: "julie"

Felix: "manny"

Brock: "and patricia"

Patricia: "why am I last?"

*brock shrugs*

Quinn: "so is anyone going to be eliminated?"

Chris: "no, sadly… you are all safe for now but next episode someone is for sure going home for now you all get rest in your cabins."

*camera flashes to everyone laying down*

Quinn: "goodnight team let's try our best on the challenge!"

Felix: "yeah let's get rest!"

*camera flashes to chris in the clearing*

Chris: "so this was the boring first episode… i know dull. But stay tuned next week to see who goes home first on Total Drama: Sanowoii Island!"

 **FIN**

 **Writers thought:**

 **So basically I really had no ideas for the start but I do have a good one for the next and the one after… I will upload a chapter once a week on either sunday or thursday so yeah stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. ep2 a shot in the dark

**So before we start I just wanted to say sorry for how boring the first chapter was and I wanted to make this chapter more entertaining. So yeah please enjoy!**

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama: Sanowoii Island!: we got to meet our brand new 16 competitors we also learned what the teams will be and who the teams are. Now we will find out who will be eliminated first right here on Total Drama: Sanowoii Island!"

 **Intro plays through**

*camera flashes to the feral foxes cabin*

*everyone is asleep*

*camera flashes to the psychotic penguins cabin*

*everyone but brenda is asleep*

 **Confessional:**

Brenda: ever since I was 5 my parents played a prank on me where they acted like they were gonna kidnap me and I ended up cutting my dad's leg and had to go buy him a bunch of things to help him heal, so yeah sleeping is off my schedule

 **End:**

*air horn sounds through the night waking everyone up*

Chris: "good morning victims! Hahaha hope you are all ready for the challenge!"

Lilly: "ugh already"

Chris: "yup everyone meet me in the clearing in 5!"

 ***camera flashes to the clearing where everyone is***

Chris: "glad you all made it! As your first challenge you must hide in the dark"

Phil: "but from what?"

Chris: "glad you asked! You all have to run from chef! He has a leech blaster and night vision goggles so he will blast you at sight! Heh heh"

 ***chef loads the leech blaster and smirks***

Chris: "you each have a 5 minute head start so go!"

 ***camera flashes to the feral foxes***

Brock: "so team we-

Patrick: "woah who said you are in charge?"

Brock: "I picked you all so you have to listen to me got it?"

Patrick: "but I have the looks and attitude for a leader"

Jacob: "seriously WE are a team so WE have got to act like it!"

 ***jacob, phil, samantha, and patricia get sprayed with leeches***

 **All four of them: "awww"**

Brock: "run!"

 ***camera flashes to the psychotic penguins***

Chris on speakers: "four are down and there are 12 left! Heh"

Quinn: "oh boy I hope none of us go down next."

Ralph: "yeah leeches give me the creeps"

Brenda: "ugh whatever"

Felix: "she gives me the creeps"

* **brenda rolls her eyes***

*brenda gets hit with a leech to the shoulder*

*everyone turns around and sees chef with the leech blaster and shoots it straight at manny's head*

 ***everyone else runs and screams***

Chris: "and then there were ten, find out who survives til dawn on Total Drama: Sanowoii Island!"

 ***cut to commercial***

Chris: "and we're back! Right now there is only ten campers left!"

 ***camera cuts to the psychotic penguins running through the forest***

Felix: "wait where is Manny and Lilly?"

 ***camera flashes to manny and lilly kissing behind a bush***

Manny: "don't you think we should go look for the others?"

Lilly: "umm nope"

Manny: "ok" (they continue kissing)

 ***camera flashes back to the others running***

*quinn shrugs his shoulders as to no clue where they are*

 ***chef fires again hitting quinn, mia, felix, and erin***

Chris on speaker: "now there is only two v four!"

The feral foxes: "woohoo!"

Brock: "so let's go find a place to stay at for the next 3 hours!"

*they run north*

 ***camera flashes to the cooling tent where the 10 others are***

Chris: "you guys are so boring, you all got caught in less than an hour!"

*everyone glares at him*

*chef comes back with manny and lilly*

Chris on speaker: and we have our winners, the feral foxes!"

*chris looks at everyone in the tent*: "penguins meet me at the ceremony in an hour"

 ***camera flashes to the elimination area***

Chris: "tisk, tisk, tisk, and I thought you guys would be so strong boy was I wrong-"

Manny: "we get it!"

Chris: "good. now get to voting!"

 ***cut to the revealing***

Chris: "alright the votes are in! People safe: Felix. Mia. Erin. Quinn. Brenda and Ralph. Manny and Lilly. You are the bottom two: because you guys blew it for your team with your romance, the person going home is….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lilly!"

Manny: "aww this sucks!"

Chris: "lilly please come to the docks!"

 ***camera flashes to the docks***

Lilly: "so am I just gonna go on a boat?"

Chris: "no instead meet the launch of losers!"

*a seat attached to a spring and a rope is revealed*

Chris: and as a bonus tonight is gonna be a double elimination!"

*everyone gasps*

Chris: "i already talked to the other team and the next person going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

Ralph!"

 ***camera flashes to ralph and lilly strapped into the launch of losers***

Chris: "any last words?"

*ralph looks at lilly who shakes her head and he looks back and shakes his head*

Chris: "bye bye losers!"

*chef presses a button on the machine and it launches them*

Chris: "so two are down and there is 14 left to probably die of starvation. Will manny get over the elimination of his quick love, will the feral foxes win another round? Find out next week on total drama: sanowoii island!"

 **FIN**

 **Writers thought:**

 **So I know this chapter is short there is a lot of other things that I was gonna write in here but I scrapped them. I eliminated Lilly because her character was just there to well just be there and ralph was just there to cause drama but patrick was already doing that so yeah. Until next time**

 **Votes:**

 **Quinn: manny**

 **Mia: lilly**

 **Felix: lilly**

 **Manny: brenda**

 **Erin: manny**

 **Brenda: lilly**

 **Lilly: ralph**

 **Ralph: lilly**

 **Lilly- 4**

 **Manny- 2**

 **Ralph- 1**

 **Brenda- 1**


	3. QUICK UPDATE!

**So this is a quick update.**

 **I am gonna make another chapter today but I wanted to say that I will upload a new chapter 2-4 times a week. Sundays, Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays are the times to look out for a new chapter. Right now I'm currently in the works for a new chapter so stay tuned and enjoy! :)**


	4. ep3 hide and zeke

Chris: "last time on total drama: sanowoii island: the teams had to spend the night running away from chef with a leech blaster. Manny and Lilly made a relationship a few hours before Lilly was eliminated. We had a surprising double elimination round and the other team voted out Ralph. So now questions remain. Will Manny get over the elimination of Lilly? How will the psychotic penguins cope with only 6 players? Find out right now on Total Drama: Sanowoii Island!"

 ***intro plays through***

*psychotic penguins cabin*

*quinn, mia, and felix are having a conversation*

Quinn: "I can't believe that we lost 2 people. How are we gonna fare against the other team now?!"

Mia: "we just have to say confident and hope that we can do this." *mia holds his hand*

 ***confessional***

Mia: "I got to admit I am pretty nervous now. I didn't think we were gonna lose two people last night. *sighs* yeah we're gonna lose"

 ***end***

Felix: "we might have an advantage, I mean none of us got sleep at all so maybe we can win this!"

*brenda pops out and scares felix*

Brenda: "but we might have a disadvantage as well"

Mia: "aren't you tired"

*brenda shakes her head*

 ***air horn sounds***

Chris on speakers: "good afternoon campers! Meet me and chef in the clearing in 5!"

 ***camera flashes to everyone in the clearing***

Chris: "alright so who is ready for the challenge?"

*everyone groans*

Chris: "great! For this challenge we have brought back a very special camper back for this challenge! Everyone say 'hi' to Ezekiel!"

*a cage drops down and Ezekiel runs out and into the forest*

*everyone except Brenda gasps*

Chris: "now the challenge is simple. Capture Ezekiel and bring him back to the clearing. First team here is safe from elimination! Ready? Go!"

*chris blows the air horn and everyone runs off*

 ***camera flashes to the psychotic penguins in the forest***

*manny sighs sadly*

Mia: "uh Quinn? Do you think manny's okay?"

Quinn: "he'll be fine, it's like a phase for breakups I was just like him 3 years ago when Jade broke up with me"

 ***confessional***

Mia: "she broke up with him because he guessed her favorite color wrong! That is so cruel I would never do that to him!"

 ***end***

* **confessional***

Quinn: "so uh my first time in here. Heh umm yeah...ok I have a crush on Mia"

 ***end***

 ***camera flashes to the feral foxes***

Patrick: "so the goal here is simple. We wait in the clearing for Ezekiel to show up then we trap him!"

Phil: "uh no. That's actually a really bad idea! We should just trap the other team and Ezekiel will head to them then we trap him!"

Patrick: "ok four eyes your idea sucks let's face it we have numbers and well you-ahhh"

*patricia shoves him into a bush*

Phil: "thanks!"

Patricia: "you're welcome, how do you say we make an alliance til the final two?"

Phil: "alright! Sounds good!"

*phil walks ahead of her while patricia smiles evily*

 ***confessional***

Patricia: "well he is out if we lose! Of course I don't like that scrawny piece of-"

 ***end***

 ***confessional***

Phil: "patricia is really nice!"

 ***end***

*the team hears growling*

Jacob: "IT'S ZEKE!"

*zeke grabs Brock and Samantha and runs off while the team runs off in the other direction*

 ***camera flashes to the psychotic penguins***

Manny: "I wanna fucking die already!"

Quinn: "OK GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! SHE IS OUT OF THE GAME! BUT SHE ISN'T DEAD IF YOU KEEP THIS UP WE ARE ALL GONNA VOTE YOU OUT!"

*quinn breathes in and out slowly then walks ahead of manny*

Mia: "are you ok Quinn?"

*he ignores her and walks ahead then screams*

Felix: "quinn?!"

*he is nowhere to be found then zeke rushes out grabbing manny and brenda*

Felix: "oh come on seriously?! Ok team let's go!"

 ***camera flashes to the clearing where Quinn, Manny, Brock, Samantha, and Brenda are waiting***

Chris: "wow you guys are such losers! I wonder which one of you is going home when you're team loses.."

*everyone except Manny and Brenda look down in shame*

 ***camera flashes to Phil and Patricia where they are setting up the trap***

Phil: "ok.. And done!"

*it was a basic hidden hole in the ground that had enough room for eight people*

Patricia: "honestly I am impressed. Can't wait to see it in action!"

*they quickly ran to a bush and waited and they heard screams*

 ***camera flashes to ezekiel with patrick, jacob, julissa, and julie in the clearing***

Ezekiel: *talks in gibberish*

*everyone gets terrified*

Brenda: "for the first time in years I am terrified!"

Jacob: "I hope this ends soon"

 ***camera flashes the psychotic penguins***

Felix: "get ready team he come out any second…"

*erin nods her head in understanding*

*they hear gibberish and see ezekiel in front of them*

Felix: "stay still….just slowly get closer" *they move ahead*

"Alright go-ahhh"

*they all fall in a hole*

Mia: "oh come on what is the chances of this happening?! Uhh hello?! Anyone?!"

Chris: "will the rest of the penguins find out how to get out or will we be cut to three to eight? Find out when we get back in Total Drama: Sanowoii Island!"

 **Cut to commercial**

Mia: "hello?! Anyone?! Guys I think we're stuck" *there is growling nearby*

*they see zeke at the top*

Felix: "hey uh easy?"

*zeke is about to drop down on them but a net goes over him*

Ezekiel: *screeches and scratches at the net*

*it is phil and patricia with the net*

Patricia: "hurry to the clearing!"

*they easily run to the clearing while the penguins struggle to crawl out of the hole*

 ***camera flashes to the clearing***

Chris: "and the winners are once again, the feral foxes!"

*the foxes cheer in excitement*

Chris: "that means that the penguins meet me at the bonfire tonight...again"

*the penguins groan*

 ***camera flashes to the front of the cabins***

Chris: "quick announcement everyone! There is an immunity idol somewhere on the island!"

Quinn: *squints his eye* "and?"

Chris: "just shut up and meet me at the bonfire"

 ***camera flashes to the bonfire***

Chris: "so the six will soon go down to five! It suprises me, you all seem very strong but turns out you're weak.. Ok on with the votes"

 ***confessional***

Quinn: "I think it's pretty obvious who's going home"

 ***end***

Chris: "ok votes are in! People safe: mia! Brenda and felix and erin! Quinn and Manny you guys are the bottom two! Quinn you are at the bottom because of that harsh comment you made to manny while manny might go home because of how useless he was. Person safe is:

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Quinn!"

*quinn sighs in relief* "that means Manny, you are going home! Meet me at the launch of losers!"

 ***camera flashes to the launch of losers***

Chris: "so you are out! Anything you wanna say?"

Manny: "well yes actually- *chef presses the button on the machine and Manny is launched out of the island* AHHHHHHH!"

Chris: "sorry buddy, we don't have the time! So, how will Quinn and Mia deal with their crush, will the feral foxes keep up the streak of wins? Find out next time on total drama: sanowoii island!"

 **Writers thoughts:**

 **So I personally really liked writing this chapter! I eliminated Manny because he was there for the relationship of Lilly but she was eliminated so I had no ideas for him. Next chapter is up tomorrow or on sunday see ya then!**


	5. ep4 troubled truth

Chris: "last time on Total Drama: Sanowoii Island: The campers got to meet Ezekiel! Patricia and Phil made an alliance, The feral foxes got another win and the psychotic penguins got another loss! Not sadly, heartbroken manny was voted off the island and off the show! Find out who goes home this episode of Total Drama: Sanowoii Island!"

 **Intro plays through**

 ***outside the feral foxes cabin where jacob and brock are talking***

Jacob: "so brock if we ever lose who do you think we should send home?"

Brock: "I honestly don't know. I mean phil is weird but him and patricia basically won for our team yesterday. Julie is really quiet so is Samantha and Julissa and Patrick is just so annoying! So if anyone I would say Patrick"

Jacob: "Yeah I was thinking the same thing"

 ***confessional***

Jacob: "I hate my brother but even though I can't find him enjoyable he is pretty smart"

 ***end***

*julie walks out of the cabin*

Julie: "morning boys"

Jacob: "hey"

Julie: "do you guys think we're gonna win today?"

Brock: "probably the other team sucks" *brock picks up a rock and throws it to the other cabin where they here a thud*

*quinn rubbing his head* "seriously?!"

Brock: "sorry dude"0

Julie: "if we ever lose I was thinking maybe we should vote out patricia"

Brock: "but she helped us win earlier"

Julie: "no actually it was all Phils idea so she only helped carry Zeke to the clearing"

Jacob: "that makes sense from the looks of it Patricia seems brainless"

*air horn sounds*

Chris: "campers meet me at the clearing in 5 whoever doesn't arrive in time gets launched!"

 ***camera flashes to everyone in the clearing where there is 13 seats***

Chris: "alright campers, take a seat"

Felix: "what are we gonna do? Truth or dare or something?"

Chris: "no this game is called troubled truth! The goal is simple we shall go around in a circle where everyone each gets asked a question! If you get it wrong you have to do a dare! And it will be scary heh!"

Phil: "how do you know if we are telling the truth?"

Chris: "we have clucky of course! Please welcome back, clucky the lie detector chicken!"  
Quinn: "didn't she go to a sanity ward last time?"

Chris: "yes but she got better, didn't you clucky?"

*clucky clucks at him*

Chris: "ok let's start the game first one up: eeny meeny miny moe it is….

…

…

…

Brenda"

*brenda rolls her eyes*

Chris: "ok for a point, what is the one thing you fear?"

Brenda: "cuddly things, sunshine, happiness, so on.."

*clucky clucks in approval*

Chris: "ok! Penguins get a point! Next up..

…

…

…

Julissa!

Ok julissa for a point, who would you kill on the island?"

*julissa looks around worryingly" : "i'm sorry but patricia!"

*patricia gasps*: "why how dare you! When we lose you are going down!"

*patricia jumps at her but phil brock and quinn hold her back*

Chris: "one point for the feral foxes! Next person is…

…

…

…

Quinn!

For a point, what is the most embarrassing thing you have done?"

 ***confessional***

Quinn: "I have done a lot of embarrassing things but the most embarrassing was-"

 ***end***

Quinn: "when I went to school with a hole in my pants cause they got caught on the fence!"

Chris: "one point for the penguins! Next person….

…

…

…

Erin!"

*erin looks shocked*

Chris: "who here is your best friend?"

*erin looks around worryingly and stays quiet*

Chris: "oh wait that's right you are mute huh"

*erin nods her head*

Chris: "well then no points for the penguins!"

*the penguins groan in annoyance*

Chris: "next person is..

…

…

…

…

Phil!"

Phil: "oh boy!"

Chris: "for a point, what is the square root of p-"

Phil: "1.77245385!"

Chris: "ok….one point for the foxes!"

*everyone on the foxes cheers!"

Chris: "next person is…..samantha!

Ok for a point, how old is the ear-"

Samantha: "4.54 billion years old"

Chris: "sheesh foxes has a lot of nerds on their team! One point!"

Chris: "so far the score is 2 to 3! We have to make this game as not boring as possible got it?! So now this is like a game of family fued! The two selected is: erin and patricia

Who was our oldest president?"

*patricia shrugs her shoulders while erin shakes her head*

Chris: *sighs* "ok selected is: phil and felix!

Who was the oldest president elected for the u.s.?"

Phil: "donald trump!"

Chris: "one point for the foxes! Three to three, selected is: erin and julie!

What is the capital of canada?"

Julie: "ottawa!"

Chris: "one point for the foxes! 4 to 3! *sighs* this game is going too slow! It is time for the lightning round!" *it now goes through a mirage of 5 questions and the points now raised to: 8 to 4!"

Chris: "now this last question is worth 5 points for the penguins! How old am I?"

*everyone went into thinking*

*it was 6 minutes before someone answered*

Felix: "forty six?"

*chris shakes his head*

Julie: "forty five?"

Chris: "we have our winners! The feral foxes once again! Penguins meet me at the bonfire for the third time!

Who will be eliminated tonight? Find out when we get back on total drama: sanowoii island!"

 **Cut to commercial**

 ***camera flashes to the penguins cabin where felix, mia, and quinn are talking***

Mia: "who should we vote out?"

Felix: "well erin wasn't really useful for the challenge so.."

Quinn: "yeah who knows if we keep her if she is gonna be useful…"

*air horn sounds*

Chris on speakers: "penguins meet me at the bonfire!"

 ***camera flashes to the bonfire***

Chris: "can you guys ever win? Seriously I'm starting to think that you guys are gonna be another team victory! Anyways get to voting!"

 **Confessional:**

Felix: "sorry erin.."

 ***end***

Chris: "alright you know how this goes, if your name gets called you are safe…. So Quinn, Brenda, and Mia, you guys are safe…

Erin and Felix you guys are the bottom two:

Erin you are on the bottom because of your disabilities

While Felix….uhh well you are safe ok?

Erin meet me at the launch!"

 ***camera flashes to the launch of losers***

 ***erin is strapped in while chris and chef are standing in front of the launch of losers***

Chris: "welp, seems like you are out! Anything you wanna say before you get launched?"

*erin glares at him*

Chris: "sorry it was funny to me, welp bye bye!"  
*chef presses the button and erin is sent flying off the island*

Chris: "welp four down and there is only twelve left!

Will the penguins get a win? Will the foxes get another win? Will it be just as boring as it was for me today? Find out next time (monday) on Total Drama: Sanowoii Island!"

 **FIN**

 **Writers thoughts: So like the previous I really had fun writing this! I chose to eliminate Erin because I never really had her lasting long originally. It was supposed to be her eliminated in the previous chapter but manny really had no purpose so… hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up next monday so stay tuned!**

 **Mia - Erin**

 **Felix - Erin**

 **Brenda - Erin**

 **Quinn - Erin**

 **Erin - Felix**

 **RANKINGS:**

 **16th. Lilly (penguins)**

 **15th. Ralph (penguins)**

 **14th. Manny (penguins)**

 **13th. Erin (penguins)**


	6. ep5 aftermath pt1

Chef: "last time on Total Drama: Sanowoii Island! Chris played a nice game of troubled truth!

*chef groans* damn cue cards… anyways erin was the one who lost for her team and was the one who was eliminated! Today we will have small interviews with the first three people eliminated erin isn't gonna be interviewed because she's mute you know…well something something on total drama: something island!"

 **Intro plays through**

Chef: "hello, it is me Chef here with the first three people eliminated in the back room! First let's introduce...Lilly."

*lilly walks up on stage and sits down waving to the cheering crowd*

Chef: "so welcome lilly."

Lilly: "hi!"

Chef: "so how does it feel being the first camper off the island?"

Lilly: "well it was a really big bummer…. Once that happened I thought that maybe I should just not focus on relationships….so I guess I shouldn't really bother with manny."

*tv goes to the backroom and shows Manny*

Chef: "oh well why don't you tell him Lilly heh heh"

Lilly: "oh really chef?!"

Chef: "drama brings views, views brings money, money brings happiness!"

Manny: "hi lilly!"

*lilly cringes*: "so Manny I was thinking maybe we should just be friends..?"

*manny's eyes go wide and he starts mumbling*

*chef bursts out in laughter while the crowd mumbles to each other*

Manny: "b-b-bu- what!"

*the tv switches off*

Lilly: "why would you do that?!"

Chef: "like I said: drama brings views, views brings money, money brings happiness! Heh"

 **Cuts to commercial**

Chef: "welcome back to Total Drama: Aftermath! So lilly...if you could switch places with anyone who would it be?"

Lilly: "ugh...I don't know! Umm maybe Felix?"

Chef: "why felix?"

Lilly: "because he seems the most experienced on the island! I even made rankings!

16th/15th. Me

15/16th. Manny

14th. Manny

13th. Erin

12th. Phil

11th. Quinn

10th. Brenda

9th. Julissa

8th. Jacob

7th. Samantha

6th. Patrick

5th. Patricia

4th. Julie

3rd. Brock

2nd. Mia

1st. Felix!"

Chef: "umm whoa! Well I think we had enough of your time! We will interview Ralph when we get back!"

 **Cut to commercial**

Chef: "we're back! And we're about to interview Ralph but first we have a message from the island!"

*opens message*

*quinn, mia, felix, and brenda pop up on the screen and are recording themselves on a phone*

Quinn: "if you guys are there we wanna say 'hi!'"

Mia: "we hope you guys are doing good!"

Felix: "yeah we're gonna win for you guys!"

*the phone camera turns to brenda and she rolls her eyes*

Felix: "well maybe some of us… anyways bye guys!"

*video ends*

Chef: "ugh over positive… they're not gonna win…

Anyways! Please help me welcome Ralph!"

*the crowd cheers and ralph walks on the stage*

Chef: "uhh good evening ralph!"

Ralph: "hey"

Chef: "so how did it feel being one of the first two eliminated off the island?"

Ralph: "uhh it really did suck, I know it was patrick who tampered with the votes! He hates my guts and I hate his...their ugly. But I know that even if I wasn't eliminated then I would have been eliminated instead of Erin because I guess I'm too competitive!"

Chef: "it was actually pretty obvious that you were gonna be one of the first few to go home so… *whistles*"

Ralph: "oh uhh okay!"

Chef: "so ralph if you could rank the rest of the competitors from the most hated to the most loved how would they be ranked?"

Ralph: "well I didn't really get to meet anyone other than everyone on my team and patrick but I did watch the episodes so from most hated to most loved it would be..

Patrick

Brenda

Jacob

Julissa

Manny

Erin

Brock

Samantha

Phil

Patricia

Felix

Mia

Lilly

Julie

Quinn

He is just really cool and gets the game"

Chef: "alright then

If you could eliminate anyone off the island who would it be and why?"

Ralph: "I would say patrick but that means that he would be on the elimination island with me so probably Julissa"

Chef: "really? why?"

Ralph: "ehh I don't know Patrick is the pain in the ass, brenda is just creepy, Jacob is pretty cool but it would be boring spending time with him...so that leaves julissa"

Chef: "we will have more talk with Ralph and we will talk with manny when we get back! On total drama: aftermath!"

 **Cut to commercial**

Chef: "we are back and Manny has joined us in the conversation with ralph….*camera turns to manny crying* if he can actually talk right now that is…. Anyways Ralph what was your favorite challenge so far?"

Ralph: "probably the hide and zeke challenge..it was funny and the elimination was pretty good too!"

*manny glares daggers at him*

Manny: "fuck off…"

Chef: "ehh Manny? What was your's"

Manny: "the one that Lilly was in…"

Chef: "oh this is just sad…

If you could switch places with anyone who would it be?"

Manny and Ralph say in unison: "quinn!"

Chef: "why quinn?"

Ralph: "because he knows how to live it easy and to have a good time"

Manny: "what he said…."

Chef: "well look at that! Looks like we're out of time! Do you guys have anything left to say?"

Manny: "LILLY WHY?!" *he starts weeping again*

Ralph: "welp… Bye?"

 ***camera flashes to chef in the backstage set***

Chef: "so this was the very first Aftermath episode of this season! Next week the teams face a not-so hunger games style episode! Stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama: Sanowoii Island! (thursday)"

 **Writers thought:**

 **So I was originally gonna make this a non-elimination round and have a swap but I had no ideas for the next episode so I decided to make this an aftermath episode! Stay tuned for the next chapter on thursday! Til then…"**


	7. ep6 a-lie-ance

***camera starts up showing chris in the clearing of the island***

Chris: "last time on Total Drama Sanowoii Island!

The teams went up against each other in a truth or dare type challenge!

For the third time in a row the Psychotic Penguins booted off another contender

That contender being Erin! Now with 12 competitors left on the island find out who goes next on Total Drama: Sanowoii Island!"

 ***intro plays through***

 ***camera flashes to the psychotic penguins cabin***

* **everyone on the team is up***

Mia: "so guys... do you guys think we are gonna win this time?"

* **felix and quinn groaned and sighed***

Quinn: "I hope we do. I don't want our team to be like another team victory…"

Brenda: "ugh...we will win this time guys trust me."

Felix: "I hope so.."

Quinn: "let's just try to stay positive for now, okay?"

 ***camera flashes to the feral foxes cabin where Brock, Jacob, and Julie are talking***

Brock: "I am so psyched that we won three times in a row!"

*jacob rolls his eyes and julie yawns*

Brock: "can't you guys just show a little enthusiasm"

*jacob sighs and says sarcastically* "woo...go team"

Brock: "really?"

Julie: "you woke us up at 5 in the morning just to say 'yay we won' how are we supposed to

act?"

Brock: "ehh I don't know maybe not so rude"

 ***confessional***

Julie: "ugh who ever thought that he could be such a pain in the-"

 ***confessional ends***

Brock: "ASS!"

 ***confessional ends***

 ***air horn goes off on the loudspeaker***

Chris: "everyone eat up today's challenge will be ehh? interesting heh heh"

 ***camera flashes to the food tent where everyone is eating***

*quinn pokes at his grub and when it moves he shudders*

Quinn: "what the hell does he put in this?"

Felix: "whatever it is...it isn't good.." *the grub on quinn's tray moves again and he screams and faints*

*julie walks over to the table*

Julie: "uh is he gonna be ok?"

Felix: "if he doesn't eat the food then yeah I guess he would be"

Mia: "not trying to be rude but why aren't you with your team?"

Julie: "well Julissa is quiet, Patricia and Phil are in an alliance and they are weird, uh Patrick is annoying so is Brock, Samantha is creepy and ehh Jacob is ok"

*quinn wakes up*

Quinn: "oh! Hi!" *the grub moves again and he faints again*

 ***chris on loudspeakers*:** Good morning fellow victims! Come to the clearing for your challenge!"

*everyone walks out while Felix picks up Quinn and walks out to the clearing*

 ***camera flashes to the clearing***

Chris: "so today's challenge is simple, since we heard how much you guys _love_ the food so much…"

*quinn barfs when he said food*

Chris: "...we brought you more of chef's grub! Whoever finishes their bowl of grub first wins the challenge and gets an advantage for the next challenge"

Quinn: "ugh seriously?!"

Chris: "you better believe it! Now start eating!"

 ***chris blows the air horn and everyone gets a bowl***

*everyone groans*

Quinn: "for the team!" *quinn shoves his face in the bowl and eats*

*everyone watches in shock*

Brock: "hurry get eating!"

*everyone else starts eating*

Jacob: "ugh this is so fucking sick!" *he eats a spoonful and barfs immediately*

*patrick and phil see this and barf as well*

Chris: "patrick, jacob, and phil are out 5 to 4!"

*quinn sobs in disgust*

Quinn: "ugh done!"

Chris: "and Quinn wins it for the Psychotic Penguins!"

*felix and mia cheer while quinn throws up and faints*

Chris: "see how the Penguins fare when we get back!"

 **Cut to commercial**

 **Camera flashes to a tent where quinn is lying on a bed**

Chris: "while the challenge is starting good ol' buddy Quinn will have to sit it out because of how sick he got in the other challenge"

*quinn groans in background*

 ***camera flashes to everyone else in the clearing***

Chris: "so the challenge is simple

The food was expired so you are all food poisoned!"

*everyone gasps in shock*

Brenda: *rolls her eyes in annoyance* "so?"

Chris: "just shut up! Your goal is simple, eliminate the other competitors! But good luck trying with the nausea and vomiting coming your way! Penguins your advantage is you guys each have two leach blasters! While the foxes have slingshots!"

*the penguins cheer while the foxes seem annoyed*

*chris gives them their weapons and buckets of leeches*

Chris: "everyone! The challenge starts now!" ***chris blows the air horn while everyone gets ready***

 ***camera flashes to the infirmary tent***

Quinn: "come on team!"

 ***camera flashes to the woods where the foxes are hiding***

Brock: "so what's the plan?"

Jacob: "we should just hide right?"

Patrick (sarcastically): "oh sure does sound like a splendid idea!"

Jacob: "well you have any good ideas?"

Patrick: "no I just hate your idea!"

Jacob: "ugh whatever"

 ***camera flashes to the penguins looking around***

Felix: "uh mia do you know where brenda went?"

Mia: "no but hopefully she's trying to creep out the other team"

Felix: "she could actually help us win this challenge!"

Mia: "uhh..sorry but how?"

Felix: "she is really quiet and she can sneak up on people"

*mia has a worried look*: "okay but how will we find he-"

Brenda: "i was right behind you guys"

Felix: "oh ok well you know the plan right?"

Brenda: "uhh yeah?"

Felix: "ok so you go look for the other team and Mia and I will go and find a spot to take them down"

*brenda rolls her eyes*

 ***camera flashes to the other team***

 ***brock and patrick are fighting***

Jacob: "GUYS ENOUGH!"

Patrick: "sheesh don't yell it will ruin your voice..

Even though it is already ruined"

*jacob rolls his eyes and walks off*

Patrick: "ugh what is with him"

*everyone glares at him and walks ahead*

*phil whispers to patricia*: "I hope this team could work together for the challenge.."

Patricia: "nope….we aren't but we just have to seem like the smart and better people in order to not get voted off"

Phil: "so like sabotage the other team members?"

Patricia: "exactly! Now watch."

*patricia waits behind to walk with patrick*

Patrick: "ugh farmgirl what do you want?"

Patricia: "just want to make sure you don't trip"

*patricia sticks out her feet and patrick trips and lands on his leech bucket*

Patrick: "AHHHH! LEECHES! LEECHES!"

*patrick runs off into the forest screaming*

 ***chris on loudspeaker*:** "7 to 4!"

Brock: "well damn...let's ke-"

*a leech lands on his head*

*brenda runs off in the background*

Brock: "aww man"

 ***chris: "** make that 6 to 4!"

 ***camera flashes to chris in front of a tv***

Chris: "please understand that no animals were harmed during the making of this episode. Stay tuned because more action is coming your way when we get back!"

 ***cut to commercial***

 ***camera flashes to the feral foxes***

Phil: "uhh patricia I'm not so sure about sabotaging other team members"

Patricia: "well then that's too bad!"

Phil: "but-"

Patricia: "no buts! Understood?"

*phil nods his head*

Jacob: "great! We're at a dead end!"

*everyone looks down the cliff to see a shallow river*

*patricia turns to phil and gives him an evil grin*

Patricia: "oh if only there was some-ahh"

*she acts like she is gonna fall and pushes julissa off the cliff*

Julissa: "AAAHHH!"

*thud*

*everyone grimaces*

 ***camera flashes to the psychotic penguins***

Felix: "did you hear that?"

Mia: "yeah...LOOK!"

*mia points to the foxes who are all looking down the cliff*

Felix: "ok I'll blast them get ready to hide okay?"

*mia nods her head*

*felix fires and hits jacob, julie, and samantha*

 ***chris on loudspeakers*: " 2 to 3! Step up your game foxes"**

 ***camera flashes to the infirmary tent***

 ***julissa is rolled in on a stretcher with an ambulance outside***

Chris: "with the near death of Julissa, the rules state that if a player is too injured to compete they are eliminated! So bye Julissa!"

*julissa groans and is wheeled out*

Chris: "right! Now on with the show!"

 ***camera flashes to the clearing where everyone is***

Chris: "with the near death of a competitor the game is stopped and we are heading straight into elimination! Foxes because of the incident Patricia will now join the penguins! And because of that she will also pick who goes home tonight! So foxes prepare you guys are sending someone home!"

 ***cut to commercial***

 ***camera flashes to the cabins where brock, patrick, phil and samantha are talking***

Samantha: "well...now we lost an advantage."

Phil: "yeah one of our members got injured, one got switched and gets to pick another to go home"

Patrick: "oh will you guys get over yourselves! Acting as if it's the end of the world"

Brock: "oh enough!"

*patrick groans and walks away annoyed*

 ***confessional***

Patrick: "seriously people here are just annoying!"

 ***end of confessional***

 ***chris on loudspeaker*:** "foxes meet me at the elimination area ASAP!"

 ***camera flashes to the elimination area***

Chris: "like i said patricia gets to pick who goes home so everyone here is patricia!"

Patricia: "eeny meeny miny mo! Ummm…."

*patricia looks around and everyone is nervous*

Patricia: "okay! Eeny-meeny-miny-mo! Phil! You're the person going home!"

*phil gasps*

Phil: "but patricia what about our alliance?"

Patricia: "umm what alliance?"

Phil: "oh com-"

Patricia: "hmm can't remember"

*everyone glares at her*

Julie: "bye phil"

Phil: "bye guys…"

*phil sighs and walks to the launch of losers*

*phil straps himself in and sighs*

Chris: "well phil any last words?"

Phil: "yeah don't trust patricia! She is evil!"

Chris: "well with that...bye phil!"

*chris presses the button on the machine and launches phil away*

Chris: "well phil is gone! How will patricia deal with her new team mates and how will the foxes cope with the loss of three? Find out next time on Total Drama Sanowoii Island!"

Chris shouts: "uhh any wonder why the kids weren't poisoned?"

 **Writers thoughts**

 **Well it took me about two months to write this. I eliminated Julissa or whatever her name was because I never really had an idea for her and she was just a boring character. Phil was originally gonna be about 8th or 7th place but I scrapped that because I was out of ideas for his and patricia's alliance. I promise i'll have more lines for characters like samantha and brenda. Stay tuned for next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!"**


	8. ep7 Shallow People

Hello again I have returned with a new chapter!

I know it has been a while I think maybe 7 months but I am back and hopefully I am able to finish this story.

So I hope you guys enjoy episode 7 of Total Drama Sanowoii Island!

Teams:

 **Feral Foxes** :

Brock

Julie

Jacob

Patrick

Samantha

 **Psychotic Penguins:**

Mia

Felix

Quinn

Patricia

Brenda

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Sanowoii Island! We had the teams compete in a leech ball showdown! We were going to have the contestants be food poisoned but we had a 'malfunction'."

Chris glares at Chef while Chef looks away whistling

"Unfortunately Julissa had to be eliminated from the game due to ' _falling'_ off a cliff and being badly injured, but Patricia was able to pick who got to be eliminated from her former team the feral foxes and chose her alliance buddy Phil!

How will Patricia fare with her new team? Find out right now on Total Drama: Sanowoii Island!"

 ***Intro plays through***

 ***Camera flashes to outside of the Feral Foxes cabin***

 ***Jacob is standing on the porch with Samantha and Julie***

Jacob: "It's so crazy how we lost three people in one day!"

 ***Jacob looks back to see Samantha poker-faced and Julie looking towards the other cabin***

 ***he sighs and mumbles under his breath: "** seems like nobody cares"

 ***Jacob walks out to the forest and they hear a loud bang from the other cabin***

 ***At the other cabin, they see Quinn run out of the cabin as Patricia runs out with a table leg and she appears to have a blackeye***

Patricia: "YOU BIG DUMBASS!"

 ***Mia and Felix run out of the cabin and hold back Patricia***

Mia: "You know it was an accident Patricia!"

Felix: "Just calm down!"

* **Brenda walks out of the cabin towards the other cabin and stands in front and watches in amusement, Samantha walks down next to her***

Samantha: "So, What happened?"

Brenda: "Quinn tripped and accidentally Patricia in the eye…"

Samantha: "Dang. Sucks for Quinn"

* **Brenda rolls her eyes in agreement*:** "yep"

 ***Airhorn sounds and everyone went silent***

 **Chris:** "Attention Campers! Meet me at the docks!"

 ***Camera flashes and everyone is at the docks***

 ***Quinn is obviously trying to avoid eye contact with Patricia as she keeps dogging him***

Chris: "Wel-"

Jacob: "What are we doing?"

Chris: "Can you let me explain?"

 ***Jacob shrugs*:** "Sure"

Chris: "Thank you! Anyways, Both teams have platforms at each side of the docks, Team members will take turns diving in for these!" ***Chris opens his hands to show a total of 10 rings***

Chris: "There will be 5 rings for both teams! Once all the rings have been found take a boat and go all the way to the other side of the island! Once you are there you will deposit the rings in one of the jars! First team to deposit all the rings wins! Order will go like this…

Feral Foxes:

1st Brock

2nd Samantha

3rd Patrick

4th Julie

5th Jacob

Psychotic Penguins:

1st Felix

2nd Brenda

3rd Mia

4th Patricia

5th Quinn

Ok we got the orders down.. On your marks, Get set GO!"

 ***The teams rushed to their sides of the docks and quickly dived down. Brock jumped in while Felix was rather…shoved in by Patricia***

Patricia: "HURRY FELIX!"

Quinn: "He just jumped in- I mean yeah he should try to hurry"

 ***Quinn grimaced as Patricia was staring daggers at him***

 ***Mia pulled him away and started to have a conversation with him as Patricia kept glaring at him***

Mia: "Hey hey hey… look we need to focus here ok? We haven't won one challenge so you need to stay on the top of your game ok?"

Quinn: "Yeah I know.. I just don't feel all that comfortable around you know"

 ***Quinn nodded his head towards Patricia as Mia looked towards her***

Mia: "Hey don't worry about her, if she tries to mess with you she's gonna have to deal with me.."

 ***Mia blushed as she realized what she had said and saw Quinn starting to blush too***

 ***They were thankfully interrupted by Felix as he came out of the water with a ring***

Felix: "I-I got one" he was panting heavily out of breath

 ***Mia looked to the other side of the dock to see that Samantha barely got out of the water with a ring***

Brenda: "Mia"

 ***Mia jumped as she looked at Brenda and saw she already had a ring, before she knew it Patricia picked her up and tossed her in the water***

* **Mia was dazed but quickly caught her footing and looked around***

 ***Camera flashes to the Feral Foxes***

* **Everyone seemed annoyed as Patrick rather took his time, surfacing every few seconds***

Samantha: "Can you please hurry"

Patrick: "Ugh but I'm gonna ruin my tan" ***Patrick looked back at them as they all groaned in annoyance***

Julie: "IF YOU DON'T GO DOWN AND GET A DAMN RING RIGHT NOW YOU WILL BE VOTED OUT TONIGHT!"

 ***Patrick groaned*:** "Ugh fine then, but you won't understand the pain you have caused you peasant!"

 ***Patrick quickly dived down as Julie rolled her eyes, Felix looked at the Feral Foxes rather amused. Once he made eye contact with Julie, she quickly looked away blushing while he smirked***

 ***Mia abruptly surfaced to the water as Quinn and Felix helped her out…**

 **she coughed out some water and showed a ring in her hand***

 ***Patricia quickly cannon balled into the water and splashed her teammates***

 ***She looked around and easily found her ring but thought that she'd have fun…**

 **She found the last ring and took it was well***

 ***she dragged herself out of the water onto the dock and showed her ring***

 ***Mia saw Quinn dive in and look towards the other side of the dock to see Patrick barely coming out of the water and Julie diving straight in***

Chris: "The race intensifies as the Psychotic Penguins are surprisingly in the lead..but will they stay in the lead? Find out when we get back on Total Drama: Sanowoii Island!"

 ***Commercial Break***

 ***It has been 4 minutes.. Quinn was still in the water while Jacob just jumped in***

 ***Mia was watching the water when she saw Patricia stretch and saw her throw something in the water, Her eyes widened in realization when she saw it was the ring***

 ***Quinn came out and quickly grabbed the ring when he noticed it and they quickly ran to the boat***

Chris: "Psychotic Penguins are first to reach the boats, but Feral Foxes are trailing steadily"

 ***Felix looks back and sees Jacob get out of the water and they quickly rush to the boats***

Patrick: "Hurry! We can catch up!"

 ***Psychotic Penguins are way ahead of them now as they start circling the island and are almost there until***

Quinn: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ***They literally see Patricia pick up and throw Quinn off of the boat***

* **Mia runs to the edge of the boat eyes widened***

Mia: "What happened?!"

Patricia: "Uhhh He slipped out! I tried to catch him but uh he fell out!"  
Brenda: "He has one of the rings we have to go back for him!"

 ***Everyone went silent as they were shocked as Brenda actually showed an emotion for once. Brenda just rolled her eyes and Felix turned the boat around for Quinn***

 ***On the way there they saw the Feral Foxes pass them and Patricia let out a groan***

 ***When they got to Quinn he was shaking. Patricia rolled her eyes and grabbed him roughly and sat him in the boat***

* **Felix looked forward in desperation as he saw the Feral Foxes already getting out of their boat and he quickly sped the boat to the shore. He didn't have anything in mind other than getting to the jars and winning which caused him to crash straight into the other boat and land on the shore. The last thing he heard were screams from the other team and his teammates***

 ***Mia groaned as she saw Quinn get up out of the dirt and collect all the scattered rings. She looked across from him and saw Brock quickly getting up with the rings in hand***

 ***Quinn was about to run but something grabbed his foot and he tripped. He looked back and saw Patricia holding onto his leg***

Quinn: "Hey! What are you doing!?"

Patricia: "I'm getting you voted out!"

 ***Quinn successfully kicked Patricia away but it was too late..***

Chris: "Brock wins for the Feral Foxes! Penguins prepare to meet me AGAIN tonight…"

 ***The Psychotic Penguins groaned in unison***

 ***cut to commercial break***

 ***camera flashes to the Psychotic Penguins cabin, inside Patricia is talking to Felix, Brenda, and Mia while Quinn was outside on the porch***

Patricia: "Hey I'm telling you guys, Quinn costed us the challenge and right now he's a total liability!"

 ***Felix ignored her, Mia walked out of the cabin, and Brenda was playing with tarot cards***

Felix: "Ehh I don't know, I mean in the past challenges he's been pretty helpful"

Patricia: "Yeah but that was in the past"

Felix: "So coincidental he becomes a liability once you come to the team"

Patricia: "yeah I know right, you know what? He's probably afraid of me"

* **Behind them Brenda looked up from her cards and rolled her eyes***

 ***camera flashes to outside the cabin***

Mia: "Hey.."

Quinn: "Oh-uh hey"

Mia: "I'm pretty sure that everyone is gonna vote patricia tonight"

Quinn: "Well that's good I guess"

Mia: "Yeah.. you know the only reason why it took so long for you to find that ring is because Patricia had it the whole time"

Quinn: "Oof, honestly I'm not surprised"

 ***Quinn and Mia were now directly in front of each other***

Quinn: "You know no matter what happens I'm always gonna have your back"

 ***Mia blushed and looked into his eyes, and they inched closer and closer***

 **Chris: "PENGUINS! MEET ME AT THE CAMPFIRE ASAP!"**

 ***Mia backed away and shook her head, her face was probably as red as a tomato***

 ***Quinn was blushing heavily as their teammates came out and looked at them rather questioningly***

Felix: "Uh.. Let's not ask"

 ***camera flashes to the campers at the campfire***

Chris: "Penguins welcome again…. So you know the drill guys get voting"

 ***confessionals: Felix***

" **Patricia I can see through your tricks"**

 ***confessionals: Patricia***

" **Quinn this eye is your fault!"**

 ***confessionals: Brenda***

" **..."**

 ***Camera flashes to the Penguins at the campfire***

Chris: "Okay the votes are in! Person with the most votes are out blah blah blah you know the rules. People safe are..

Mia

Felix

and Brenda

Patricia you're on the bottom two because of how suspicious you were being towards Quinn. Now Quinn you're on the bottom two because you cost the team the challenge!

Final person safe is….

Q-"

Brenda: "I quit"

Chris: "What?"

Brenda: "I give up. I don't like it here so I don't want to be here"

 ***Everyone went silent and just stared at her and she just rolled her eyes as she got up and sat down in the slingshot of shame (new name, i kinda forgot the name so I came up with it on the spot) Chris walked towards the slingshot and noticed Chef walking up with the remote***

Chris: "Oh Chef! Where have you been?"

Chef: *grunts*

Chris: "Okay then…so brenda any last words?"

 ***Brenda stays silent as chris gets the remote and presses the button and launches her away***

Chris: "Okay nice talk… So will the Psychotic Penguins ever get rid of Patricia, will Quinn and Mia work their feelings out, Most importantly will the Penguins EVER win a challenge? Find out next time on Total Drama: Sanowoii Island!"

 **Author note: so I'm back and hopefully I'm back to finish this but I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter! I was originally gonna eliminate Julie due to a potential crush on Felix but I ended up keeping her because it could be a storyline when the merge arrives so I had to replace her elimination for someone else and while it was gonna be Patricia I decided to eliminate Brenda because I didn't have anything for her! I have a new story about the band Gorillaz coming up soon so stay tuned for that. Other than that I hope you guys enjoyed and look out for more chapters coming soon!**


End file.
